microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лицензионная политика Microsoft
Лицензио́нная поли́тика Microsoft характеризует правила приобретения и использования её программного обеспечения. Каждый продукт компании, приобретённый в виде коробочной и OEM-версии, имеет лицензионное соглашение конечного пользователя ( ), регулирующее отношения Microsoft с физическим или юридическим лицом, приобретающим её программное обеспечение. Существует несколько моделей лицензирования (коробочная, OEM-лицензирование и исключительные модели), которые включают подвиды (Open Value, Open License, Enterprise Agreement и другие). Лицензирование отдельных продуктов зависит от корпоративного или частного использования и характеризуется рядом общих характеристик: требование активации, запрет на распространение, запрет на создание определённого числа копий. Лицензирование Стандартные модели Подобно другому проприетарному программному обеспечению, продукция Microsoft охраняется законом об авторских правах. Это означает, что правообладатель сохраняет за собой исключительные права на программное обеспечение. Для приобретения продукта необходимо согласиться с условиями лицензии (что приводит к получению ряда ограниченных прав лицом, приобретающим продукт), по которой распространяется программное обеспечение («купить лицензию»). Основными способами приобретения лицензии являются покупка коробочной версии ( ), приобретение OEM-лицензии и приобретение по программам корпоративного лицензирования. * Коробочная версия включает в себя лицензионное соглашение, сертификат подлинности, дистрибутив с программным продуктом, а для более ранних версий продуктов — также регистрационную карточку и документацию в печатном виде. Подтверждением лицензионных прав пользователя является Сертификат подлинности (СОА), наклеенный на коробку. * В случае OEM-версии (Original Equipment Manufacturer — ) покупатель приобретает оборудование с предустановленными программным обеспечением. Приобретаемое программное обеспечение жёстко привязано к оборудованию и может эксплуатироваться только на нём. OEM-версии программного обеспечения распространяются только среди поставщиков компьютерного оборудования и могут быть проданы только ими и только вместе с оборудованием. Необходимым подтверждением лицензионных прав пользователя является сертификат подлинности, наклеенный на корпус ПК. * Корпоративное лицензирование — это услуга Microsoft, предоставляемая корпоративным пользователям, по приобретению, использованию, управлению и продлению нескольких лицензий, а также ряд дополнительных сервисов. Корпоративное лицензирование может осуществляться по одной из пяти моделей: # Open Value — программа приобретения программного обеспечения в рассрочку для малого и среднего бизнеса # Open Value Subscription — программа аренды программного обеспечения для малого и среднего бизнеса # Open License — программа для приобретения набора разных лицензий со скидками # Enterprise Agreement — программа приобретения программного обеспечения для организаций с числом компьютеров от 250 # Enterprise Agreement Subscription — программа аренды программного обеспечения для организаций с числом компьютеров от 250 Исключительные модели Также существуют ещё три особые модели лицензирования: * для образовательных учреждений * для государственных и муниципальных учреждений * для компьютерных клубов Для образовательных учреждений существуют три модели лицензирования: Academic Open (для организаций с числом ПК менее пяти), License Academic and School Agreement (больше пяти), а также специальные коробочные продукты, которые являются обычной версией ПО, но с наложением ограничений на использование только в образовательных организациях, распространяемые по сниженным ценам. Государственные учреждения могут работать по лицензионной модели Microsoft Open License Government , согласно которой ПО предоставляется со скидками на условиях Open Value или Enterprise Agreement, Open Value Subscription или Enterprise Agreement Subscription. Организации, сдающие ПК в аренду (в частности, компьютерные клубы), работают по особым лицензиям, что обусловлено запретом на предоставление программного обеспечения третьим лицам обычными лицензиями (OEM, Open Value, Open License, Enterprise Agreement). К ним относятся Rental Rights для Windows 7 Professional и Office Standard/Professional Plus 2007/2010. Другая продукция Microsoft по таким лицензиям не распространяется. Общие условия лицензионных соглашений Для лицензионной политики Microsoft характерны: # отказ от ответственности # принудительная активация # ограничение на число создаваемых копий # запрет на исследование программного обеспечения # запрет на предоставление продукта третьим лицам или во временное пользование # наложение ограничений на число устройств, подключённых к рабочей станции, работающей под управлением лицензированного ПО # наложение ограничений на оборудование и ограничение на число пользователей, единовременно работающих с программным обеспечением В случае возникновения требований уплаты компенсации её размер ограничивается стоимостью продукта или пятью долларами США. Покупка программного продукта — приобретение лицензии (права) на его использование. Лицензия может быть подтверждена наклейкой с указанным на ней ключом продукта, расположенной на установочном носителе с сертификатом подлинности, и документом, подтверждающим факт покупки. В случае приобретения продукта в Интернете свидетельствами приобретения лицензионной копии программного обеспечения являются ключ продукта Microsoft и документ, подтверждающий факт покупки. Активация Активация Windows — это механизм потдверждения её законного использования, существующий в Windows XP, Windows Vista и Windows 7. Во время активации программное обеспечение передаёт сведения о компьютере (аппаратное и программное обеспечение) в Microsoft. Эти сведения включают в себя следующую информацию: версию и язык программного обеспечения, ключ продукта, IP-адрес компьютера и другие сведения о конфигурации компьютера. Процедура активации используется компанией Microsoft для связывания использования программного обеспечения с конкретным устройством. Активацию можно выполнить по телефону или с помощью интернета. После активации программное обеспечение будет периодически проверяться, запрашивая функцию проверки. В случае неуспешной проверки может потребоваться повторная активация, о чём будут появляться уведомления. Кроме того, функциональность некоторых приложений может сократиться, а получение обновлений станет невозможным. Программа проверки проверяет, активировано ли программное обеспечение, и имеется ли на него лицензия. Кроме того, проверяется, не вносились ли несанкционированные изменения в функции проверки, лицензирования или активации программного обеспечения. При проверке может быть также обнаружено вредоносное или незаконное программное обеспечение, связанное с такими несанкционированными изменениями. Если наличие лицензии подтверждается в результате проверки, пользователь может продолжать пользоваться программным обеспечением. Лицензионное соглашение оговаривает обязательность активации в течение 30 дней с момента установки продукта. Предполагается, что в случае изменения аппаратной части рабочей станции может потребоваться повторная обязательная активация продукта. Microsoft признаёт, что: В продукт встроены технические средства, предотвращающие незаконное или нелицензионное использование продукта. Вы соглашаетесь с тем, что такие средства могут использоваться нами. Лицензирование по продуктам Windows 7 Общие условия Лицензионное соглашение регламентирует использование только самой Windows 7 (операционные системы для настольных компьютеров), исключая службы Windows Live. Принцип лицензирования программного обеспечения — одна копия на один компьютер. В общем случае разрешается изготовление только одной резервной копии установочного носителя. Ограничения Ограничения, налагаемые на конечного пользователя: # Запрещается использование компонентов программного обеспечения для работы с приложениями, не предназначенными для работы с этим программным обеспечением. # Запрещается использование программного обеспечения для предоставления сетевых услуг на коммерческой основе. # К установленному на лицензированном компьютере программному обеспечению могут иметь доступ до 20 других устройств исключительно в пользовательских целях (для использования файловых служб, служб печати, служб IIS, телефонных служб и для обеспечения общего доступа к подключению к Интернету). # Программное обеспечение не продается, а предоставляется в пользование по лицензии, предоставляя пользователю только некоторые права на использование функций. # Microsoft оставляет за собой все остальные права. Передача данных По соглашению использование программного обеспечения автоматически ведёт за собой согласие на передачу данных. Microsoft признаёт, что может использовать сведения о компьютере, сведения об ускорителе, данные о предложениях поиска, отчеты об ошибках и вредоносных программах для улучшения своего программного обеспечения и служб, а также передавать эти сведения третьим лицам, например, поставщикам оборудования и программного обеспечения. Windows Vista Общие условия В преамбуле указывается, что действие лицензии распространяется на программное обеспечение Vista, а также на любые обновления, дополнения, службы интернета и службы технической поддержки, если они не сопровождаются другими условиями. В случае их наличия приоритет отдаётся им. Использование оговорённого программного обеспечения означает согласие с соблюдением условий соглашения. Лицензия на использование программного обеспечения выдаётся отдельно на каждую копию на каждом устройстве. Использование служб Windows Live оговаривается в отдельном соглашении. Подтверждением лицензии является наклейка на упаковке продукта. Установка и использование Соглашение требует назначения лицензии на использование программного обеспечения компьютеру перед непосредственной установкой этого продукта. Такое устройство Microsoft именует «лицензионным». Соглашение накладывает следующие условия и ограничения: # Запрещается использовать программное обеспечение на другом устройстве. # На лицензированном устройстве могут работать не более двух процессоров. # Можно использовать только одну версию программного обеспечения: 32-х или 64-разрядную. # Использование оборудования или программного обеспечения для уменьшения количества устройств или пользователей, напрямую использующих программное обеспечение Microsoft, не уменьшает количество необходимых лицензий. # При работе со шрифтами разрешается только их включение в содержимое и печать на принтере. # Запрещается передавать третьим лицам значки, изображения, звуки и другие элементы мультимедиа. # Запрещается использовать программное обеспечение после истечения срока, необходимого для активации, в случае невыполнения процедуры активации. # Разрешается изготовление только одной резервной копии ПО. # Разрешается изготовление только одной резервной копии ПО2.\ # Разрешается изготовление только одной резервной копии ПО3. Службы интернета Службы интернета поставляются вместе с программным обеспечением. К их числу относятся: * функции обновления Windows (Windows Update) * функции для работы с содержимым веб-ресурсов * цифровые сертификаты * Auto Root Update * Windows Media Digital Rights Management (WMDRM) * и другие службы Microsoft оставляет за собой право в любое время изменить или прекратить работу этих служб. Во время их работы Microsoft собирает сведения о компьютере (аппаратные сведения, IP-адрес, тип операционной системы и обозревателя, название и версию программного обеспечения). Запрещается использование перечисленных служб и функций для нанесения вреда третьим лицам. Ограничение лицензии Все остальные права, которые не оговариваются в лицензионном соглашении, остаются за Microsoft. При этом запрещается обходить технические ограничения в программном обеспечении и использовать программное обеспечение для предоставления коммерческих услуг. Windows XP Общие условия По соглашению пользователь имеет право устанавливать, использовать, осуществлять доступ, отображать и запускать одну копию продукта на одном компьютере. При этом под компьютером подразумевается рабочая станция, терминал или любое другое устройство. Соглашение ограничивает использование продукта работой на двух процессорах одной рабочей станции, а к самой рабочей станции можно подключить максимум 10 компьютеров (или иных электронных устройств). Разрешается создание и хранение копии продукта при условии приобретения и выделения отдельной лицензии на каждую рабочую станцию. Все права, которые не предоставляются лицензионным соглашением, сохранены за Microsoft. Дополнительное программное обеспечение и службы Лицензионное соглашение распространяется на прочие обновления, исправления, дополнительные компоненты, если их установка и использование не предполагает других соглашений. При этом, Microsoft оставляет за собой право прекратить работу любой службы в Интернете, предоставленной или доступной посредством использования продукта. Передача Соглашение разрешает перенос продукта на другой компьютер; при этом необходимо удалить его копию с предыдущего. Разрешается полностью передавать продукт другому лицу. Для этого необходимо полное согласие нового лица с условиями соглашения, а также удаление существующей копии программного обеспечения. Передача во временное пользование запрещается. Прочие ограничения Программу Net Meeting, удалённый помощник и удалённый рабочий стол разрешается использовать совместно с другими продуктами Microsoft при условии согласия с дополнительными лицензиями. Корпорация и её аффилированные лица оставляют за собой право собирать и использовать для совершенствования своих продуктов, а также передавать третьим лицам технические сведения о компьютере, полученные любым способом. В то же время оговаривается, что эта передача будет проводиться в форме, не раскрывающей конкретного пользователя. Ограничение ответственности Microsoft Лицензионное соглашение является единственной предоставляемой гарантией, заменяющей другие явные гарантии. Корпорация предоставляет свои продукты и услуги, а также техническую поддержку на условиях «как есть» и «со всеми неисправностями» и отказывается от предоставления каких-либо иных гарантий и условий. Кроме того, соглашение не предоставляет гарантий права собственности, спокойного владения и пользования, соответствия описанию и ненарушению прав на интеллектуальную собственность. Корпорация Microsoft и её поставщики не несут ответственности за любой ущерб, убытки, упущенную выгоду, утрату конфиденциальной информации, обязательство действовать добросовестно и с разумной осмотрительностью, даже если она или её поставщики были заранее извещены о возможности этих убытков. Windows Server 2008 Общие условия Лицензионное соглашение регулирует вопросы использования программного обеспечения, а также установку дополнений, исправлений, служб поддержки и интернета. ПО поставляется на условиях «как есть». По соглашению Microsoft не предоставляет никаких условий и гарантий, а также не предоставляет поддержку в обязательном порядке. С Microsoft или её аффилированных лиц можно взыскать не более 5 долларов США. Пользование Перед установкой продукта на сервер ему необходимо «назначить» лицензию. Разрешается распространять одну лицензию на один сервер, но запрещается устанавливать продукт по одной лицензии на несколько серверов. Разрешается переназначать лицензию, но не ранее 90 дней после последнего переназначения. Можно пользоваться только одной копией серверного программного обеспечения и не более чем четырьмя копиями на виртуальной машине. Одновременное использование максимально возможного числа копий (5) разрешается в случаях, если: * выполняется программное обеспечение виртуализации * выполняются службы виртуализации или обеспечивается их выполнение * работает ПО, управляющее или обслуживающее операционную систему на сервере Разрешается неограниченное использование следующих технологий: * AD Migration Tool * FRS Monitoring Tools * Remote Desktop Connection Client * RSAT Client Копирование Разрешается создание любого количества копий серверного и иного ПО, а также его хранение на любом сервере или запоминающем устройстве. При этом оговаривается, что эти действия должны помогать реализовывать право на распространение программное обеспечение на собственные сервера, но не должны передавать программное обеспечение третьим лицам. Прочие ограничения При работе с программным обеспечением разрешается использовать мультимедийные средства. Передавать их третьим лицам запрещено. Также запрещается: * использование файлов или компонентов в другой операционной системе или в приложении, запущенном под другой операционной системой * коммерческое использование программного обеспечения для предоставления сетевых услуг Visual Studio 2010 Все редакции Visual Studio делятся на две группы: клиентские (Ultimate, Premium, Professional, Test Professional) и серверные (Team Foundation Server и Lab Management). Они могут лицензироваться по программе корпоративного лицензирования или по модели Retail Software License Terms (лицензионное соглашение на использование приобретённого в розницу программного обеспечения). Клиентские версии Visual Studio могут быть лицензированы по четырём программам корпоративного лицензирования: # Open Value — поставляются только с подпиской MSDN. Программное обеспечение, поставляемое с подпиской MSDN, лицензируется только на пользователя. При этом любой пользователь, работающий с ПО, установленным другим пользователем по подписке MSDN, сам обязан иметь эту подписку. ПО, полученное по подписке MSDN, может использоваться только в целях проектирования, разработки, тестирования и демонстрации. Для производственного применения требуются другие лицензии, например, клиентские лицензии доступа (CAL). # Open License — могут поставляться как с подпиской, так и без. # Select — как и Open License. # Enterprise Agreement — только с подпиской MSDN. Visual Studio Foundation Server лицензируется по модели CAL, предусматривающей необходимость иметь лицензию на каждый экземпляр программы для каждого пользователя или устройства: # MSDN — в этом случае пользователь имеет право устанавливать только одну копию на одно устройство. # Корпоративное лицензирование — по одной из моделей корпоративного лицензирования. # Особая лицензия для розничного приобретения — разрешается развёртывание одной копии Team Foundation Server, с которой могут работать до пяти человек. Существует особая лицензия External Connector, разрешающая использование одной копии программы неограниченным числом любых внешних пользователей. Microsoft запустила программу DreamSpark для предоставления бесплатного доступа студентам и аспирантам к средствам разработки и программирования. Visual Basic .NET Общие условия В общих условиях лицензии указывается, что Microsoft предоставляет физическим лицам персональную, неисключительную лицензию на использование программного обеспечения, а также на создание и использование копий программного обеспечения с целью проектирования, разработки, тестирования и демонстрации Ваших программных продуктов при условии, что Вы являетесь единственным физическим лицом, использующим Программное обеспечение. Для юридических лиц Microsoft предоставляет персональную, неисключительную лицензию на использование Программного обеспечения, а также на создание и использование копий Программного обеспечения при условии, что для каждого физического лица, использующего Программное обеспечение в Вашей организации, Вы приобрели отдельную действительную лицензию. Условия распространения Microsoft налагает следующие ограничения на использование: # Распространение вторично распространяемых компонентов допустимо только в виде объектного кода и вместе с прикладным программным продуктом или как часть прикладного программного продукта, разработанного и существенно расширяющего основные функциональные возможности вторично распространяемых компонентов. # Вторично распространяемые компоненты должны работать только на платформах Microsoft Windows. # Программное обеспечение лицензиата, включающее вторично распространяемые компоненты, может распространяться за пределами помещений или организации лицензиата только на условиях лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем (которое может быть заключено путём вскрытия упаковки, в электронном виде или путём подписания), условия которого должны обеспечивать не меньшую степень защиты, чем условия этого лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем. # Для целей продажи программного обеспечения лицензиата не могут использоваться название, логотип и товарные знаки Microsoft. # Программное обеспечение лицензиата должно сопровождаться собственными действительными уведомлениями лицензиата об авторских правах, достаточными для защиты авторских прав Microsoft в отношении программного обеспечения. # Все товарные знаки и уведомления об авторских или патентных правах, с которыми покупатель получил программное обеспечение, должны быть сохранены в понятном виде. # Лицензиат принимает обязательство освободить Microsoft от материальной и прочей ответственности, а также защитить Microsoft от любых претензий или исков, возникающих в связи или вследствие использования и распространения программного обеспечения лицензиата, включая расходы на оплату услуг адвокатов. # Лицензиат принимает обязательство выполнять все остальные условия настоящего Лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем; # Microsoft сохраняет за собой все права, не предоставленные лицензиату явно. Лицензиат также обязуется не разрешать его конечным пользователям дальнейшее распространение вторично распространяемых компонентов, за исключением случая, когда оно разрешает своим дистрибуторам дальнейшее распространение вторично распространяемых компонентов его конечным пользователям, при условиях: его дистрибуторы распространяют вторично распространяемые компоненты только вместе с программным обеспечением лицензиата или как его часть; лицензиат также соблюдает все прочие условия настоящего Лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем; его дистрибуторы соблюдают все ограничения данного лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем, которые относятся к лицензиату. В случае использования вторично распространяемых компонентов лицензиат также обязуется соблюдать применимые условия распространения, изложенные в отношении вторично распространяемых компонентов. При этом права на вторично распространяемые компоненты предоставляются лицу в рамках этого лицензионного соглашения с конечным пользователем только при условии, что оно: # не создаёт никаких производных продуктов на основе вторично распространяемых компонентов таким образом, что эти компоненты в целом или в части попадают под действие какого-либо из условий исключенной лицензии; # не распространяет вторично распространяемые компоненты (или их производные) таким образом, что они или их часть подпадают под действие какого-либо из условий исключенной лицензии. «Исключенная лицензия» — это любая лицензия, согласно которой использование, изменение и/или распространение программного обеспечения, в отношении которого действует исключенная лицензия, возможны только в случае, если это программное обеспечение или другое программное обеспечение, используемое и/или распространяемое вместе с ним, раскрывается или распространяется в исходных кодах, предоставляется по лицензии для создания производных продуктов или может распространяться далее на безвозмездной основе. Dynamics CRM Dynamics CRM лицензируется двумя способами: через установку программного обеспечения в инфраструктуру предприятия или по схеме аренды, когда клиент работает с CRM на удалённом ресурсе (хостинг). Существует два типа лицензий CRM: серверная (количество таких лицензий должно соответствовать количеству серверов, на которых запущена программа) и клиентская (количество таких лицензий должно соответствовать количеству пользователей, работающих с программой). В случае арендной схемы клиент приобретает только клиентские лицензии, в противном случае — оба типа. Существует три вида серверных лицензий: Workgroup, Professional и Enterprise. Workgroup поддерживает работу не более чем 5 пользователей, цена 5 клиентских лицензий включена в цену серверной лицензии. В случае использования редакции Professional число пользователей ограничивается числом клиентских лицензий. Enterprise позволяет устанавливать несколько независимых копий CRM на серверное оборудование. Клиентские лицензии делятся на два вида: лицензия на пользователя и лицензия на устройство. Лицензия на пользователя разрешает клиенту использовать CRM с любых устройств, а лицензия на устройство — последовательное использование CRM любыми пользователями с одного (лицензируемого) устройства. Оба типа могут использоваться совместно в одной инсталляции CRM. Кроме того, существует ограниченная лицензия «только на чтение», по которой можно просматривать информацию. Она может совмещаться с любым из типов клиентских лицензий. История появления Впервые вопрос лицензирования продуктов Microsoft поднял Билл Гейтс в своём открытом письме к любителям ( ). В нём Гейтс открыто обвинил некоторых программистов в краже ПО Microsoft (созданного в то время Altair BASIC): Why is this? As the majority of hobbyists must be aware, most of you steal your software. Hardware must be paid for, but software is something to share. Who cares if the people who worked on it get paid? Письмо получило много откликов. Часть из них поддерживала Гейтса, часть выступала против. Дискуссия по этому вопросу идёт и сейчас — в рамках противостояния идеи проприетарного и свободного (открытого) программного обеспечения. Критика политики лицензирования Лицензионная политика Microsoft в основном критикуется за предустановку системы на компьютеры, так как повышает их цену и вынуждает покупателя оплачивать стоимость Microsoft Windows даже в том случае, если он хочет установить другую операционную систему, при этом получение возмещения за отказ от ПО Windows на рынке затруднено. Также известно, что Microsoft оказывала давление на OEM-производителей угрозой повышения цены на Microsoft Windows с требованием сократить число ПК, продаваемых без предустановленной операционной системы. В 1998 году большинство производителей согласились с этим требованием, которое получило название «налога Microsoft» или «налога Windows». По информации газеты «Известия», в США на рынке компьютерных услуг происходит увеличение влияния свободных аналогов Microsoft Windows и Office — Linux и OpenOffice. В 2002 году по результатам опроса около 42 % респондентов заявили, что они хотели бы изменить используемые программные продукты из-за лицензионной политики Microsoft. Существует мнение, что лицензия на Windows должна выдаваться на человека, а не на оборудование. Судебные разбирательства, связанные с нарушением лицензионных прав Дело Поносова В ноябре 2006 года директор сельской школы Александр Поносов был обвинён правоохранительными органами в использовании в школе нелицензионных версий Windows и Office. Дело получило общественный резонанс. Сам Поносов утверждал, что компьютеры поступили в школу от Управления капитального строительства Пермской краевой администрации с уже установленным программным обеспечением. При этом Microsoft не подавала гражданский иск против Поносова, а её представитель в суде уклонился от ответа на вопрос, поддерживает ли корпорация обвинение. В декабре 2008 года Поносов был полностью оправдан. Китай В августе 2009 года Китайский народный суд приговорил 4 граждан Китая к разным срокам тюремного заключения и штрафу за создание и распространение модификации операционной системы Microsoft Windows XP. Инициатором иска была организация Business Software Alliance. Этот судебный процесс называют самым крупным в КНР делом о нарушении авторского права на программное обеспечение. В апреле 2010 года Microsoft выиграла иск против китайской страховой компании Dazhong Insurance, которая установила на свои компьютерах нелицензионные копии Microsoft Windows и Microsoft Office. При этом около 80 % программ, использовавшихся в Китае в 2008 году, были пиратскими. См. также * Лицензионное соглашение * Microsoft Примечания Ссылки # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Эксперт по лицензированию программного обеспечения Microsoft Сабаев Тимур. www.sam-trener.ru Категория:Лицензионная политика Microsoft